Beautiful Summers With The Dead
by Derpimelt1000
Summary: A regular housewife's perfect life her her husband and her daughter. Peachy days a bright morning. In great winter days, and great happy endings. We all know nothing like this lasts forever, Not with the dead 'least. Many people may come together. Many people may come to die. Edit: discontinued for now.
1. Chapter 1

I sat in the middle of the road. Staring at the large towers that where in front of me. All I saw was my fate. Hurting my mind.I wiped away my tears and I slowly got up. As my short dirty blonde hair brushed against my face I felt uneven. _Uneven?_ Is that a description? I looked around one final time before rummaging through the cars.

Nothing, Nothing at all. I got into my car and started to ride down the easy path. It was easy because nobody was on it.

Why didn't they ride on the clear road, to avoid the zombies?

I saw my daughter Summer still in the car, waiting for me. She held her teddy close, still in her pajamas from when we had to escape our camp. Her bleach blonde hair and her blue eyes, sitting innocently in my truck.

"I'm sure we'll find something.. Somewhere." I said, breaking the awkward silence. She stared at me.

"I'm sure too." She said with her small quiet voice, still trying to avoid what had happened with her dad, My husband.

After Leon, I wasn't sure I'd last.

* * *

We took a few pit stops, There is only one I remember. I walked through the store slowly, Summer still in the truck about an hour back. I took out the axe Leon had given me and looked around. The groans I now heard clearly, coming from outside. I slid open the Gas station door ready to strike as a small creature wandered it's way towards me.

Its little eyes gave me a reason to strike my own daughter in mercy, This thing was my daughter. Tears flowed from eyes continuously, Her now flawed pink and blue eyes kept staring straight at me.

Something died inside me, where I couldn't kill this thing that couldn't, just Couldn't be my daughter.

What died was hope.

Prologue End

* * *

**This is a prologue, Very short.**


	2. A change of pace

** Prologue was short so I'm already starting this. On the first day. ALSO I DON'T OWN THE WALKING DEAD**

I rode swiftly across the road, crying so hard. I just.. I would've been back sooner, That Gas station was full of stuff, I'm glad I took it, but the one thing that made me cry harder than I've ever cried was the loss of my hope. My daughter.

Summer made me cling onto my former self as hard as I could, After Leon died.. I was okay. I knew it was coming, but my Daughter? It was cruel. I stopped at the city, wiping my tears and covering my mouth so that any dead couldn't hear me, It didn't really work but It didn't hurt to try. I looked around to see that no one was there. I drove through the city, before I saw around me so many of... Them.

I sighed as I realized they already heard me, so I uncovered my mouth. I cried so hard, I fell down on the 'wheel. I heard a crashing noise and my bumper scratch. Still crying, I felt the glass fall sharply on my fore-arm. I opened the small door, And fell on the ground. I got up, with my bleeding arm. All the dead trying to eat me, I was about as fast as they were.

Left to die by the survivors who told me to meet up here, I knew who was trying to eat me.

* * *

After hours of aimless wandering and avoiding death, I saw a man running for his life following a group of younger people, such as a cop, what looked like pizza man, and a blonde woman. The man had a large beard and a sun-cap on. He shot the near by dead folk and looked towards me. The youngest one,

Lets just call him Pizza man.

Shouted towards the man calling him _"Dale" _had most likely thought I was dead folk, and looked towards me with fear. I grabbed my handy old axe and killed a .. thing and pulled it out forcefully all with my good hand. I still limped towards them with the tears down my face. My vision blurred and I heard the distorted groans to all of the dead.

The woman screamed towards me "Are you okay?!"

I looked around crying even more looking towards the small group.

The cop with short curly hair, Ran towards me and grabbed my hand leading me towards a car where the rest of the group were also going.

I ran across with him, I never tried to run but he was so strong I was forced to. I fainted due to blood loss,then I assume we drove away.

* * *

I woke up in a tent as I looked up to see a woman staring down at me. She had long dark brown hair, Seemingly pinned up. wearing small earrings and staring down at me with her large, worried, brown eyes.

I looked around as another woman entered the tent with a water bottle on a tray with a candy bar, Her short gray hair looking down upon me as well.

I tried to move my left arm but the older woman said this first "Don't move, hun." She restricted me due to the huge bandage where the piece of glass was.

"Were you bitten?" The woman said quietly.

"Uhmm.. No." I said, looking around.

"Where is my necklace?" I said upon realizing all my jewelry was gone. The woman with the dark brown hair showed me a small chain with a charm on it.

I smiled delightfully and said "Yeah, that's it!" She smiled right back. "Here turn around, I'll put it on." She offered. "I'm Lori and this is Carol. You wanna explain how you got that chunk of glass in your arm?" We had started a nice conversation.

"I was in a car crash."

"Your name?"

"Kate."

"Well, Ma'am Kate, you are welcome in our camp. We haven't come 'cross many live folks." Carol said finishing our light talk.

I nodded silently.

* * *

"She's a risk." Ed whispered. Acting like I didn't hear him.

"She's a human being." Dale said.

"We don't know where she came from. She could be on drugs, or fuck if I know." They still argued.

"You have no proof." They continued rambling as I walked over to Lori and Jacqui laughing.

"Whats up?" I said before taking a tiny sip of my water.

"We were just chattin'." She said with a small smile.

"Do they always fight like that?"I said nervously.

"They did when I came. Don't worry, they are just.. Ed's always like that, At least." Jacqui insured.

"Oh, Okay." I said worriedly. Before leaving to talk to Shane.

I sat next to him on the row of chairs we had set up. He just sat there awkwardly.

"I saw you staring at Lori." I said, being direct he glanced at me.

"You'd be a good couple. You should go for that." I smiled.

"She had a husband. Named Rick. We were best friends and we went into the police force together." He smiled lightly, which I had never saw him do before.

"He's dead? That means she's free." I joked, earning a slight chuckle from Shane.

"I couldn't.." He started.

"You could." I stated afterwards.

"Listen, I'm the **QUEEN **of relationships. The dead bring people up together. Her loss is gonna fade, and you're gonna be with that." I said smiling. I walked away to Carl, Louis, Eliza and Sophia. I sat down on the floor with their colorful drawings and I played with them. They were nice kids. I just hope they'd stay innocent like Summer.

"I like your hair." Eliza said quietly. I smiled down at her happily. I looked back at Shane. This time his eyes laid on me, but he looked away on instant.

We would be a good match too.

* * *

After hours playing with the kids, They told me it was campfire night and that we all should go. I was the one to light the campfire in celebration to my first night here. I sighed down at the small flame growing bigger. Everyone sang happy songs and burned things we didn't want anymore. Like fake eyelashes I still had in my bag, or rappers, or anything really.

It felt joyful, Not like my other group. They were already messed up from the freaking apocalypse. I sat next to Shane and he it felt.. Okay. It was all great. He reminded me of Leon. Hell, Shane even knew a guy named Leon. Apparently he saw him get bitten.

We all went to bed the next day. I liked this group. I thought we'd last forever.

* * *

I yawned to open my eyes seeing a beautiful morning. I opened my tent doors to see a busy group walking around. Them Amy approached me.

"Breakfast!" She smiled as she handed me a plate with some of the deer Daryl cooked on the campfire last night.

"Thanks." I said with a smile.

"No problem." Amy returned to Andrea as I sat on one of the chairs and started to eat. After I ate I laid my plate down on the table. I looked in my bag and wiped my mouth with a cloth and looked in a mirror. This was the most I had eaten during the apocalypse. This was a group of good people. It was great.

I cleaned my plate and continued on with glee.

There Shane was, Staring at Lori again. He was thinking about it, or at least I hoped he was.

I walked towards him. Already, I trusted Shane the most.

"You okay Kate?" He said as I approached. "No, I'm dead in the woods. What do you think?" He chuckled at my statement.

"Whatta 'bout you, Huh? You know Lori for me,who for you?" He said calmly, but playfully. "My dead husband." I stated. More seriously than I had thought.

"Oh. Sorry I shouldn't have-" I cut him off with nodding. "I just.." I started. "I saw him get eaten, My daughter saw him get eaten. That same day, My daughter came to eat me. My adoptive daughter also with the group that died and tried to eat me. Then you guys found me and it was okay." I sighed. Then he looked at me regretfully. "I just.. I miss them. I miss them so much." I started crying, and hugged Shane. He looked at me and hugged back, Uncharacteristically.

I walked away. I just walked away.

_We would be a great match._

* * *

Three weeks in.

I sighed as I walked out of my tent. I stretched as Amy tried to give me breakfast, But I didn't take it. I didn't really feel like eating. I wore my tank top with pride. Andrea sat next to me. "Ya' know your welcome here, Right?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Your a nice woman. I know you are. I've only known you for so long, But, yeah." She complimented.

"You are too." I sighed. "Don't die out there, Amy will miss you." I smiled.

"Who wouldn't?" She joked. We both giggled slightly.

Glenn walked up to Andrea and directly said "We're going now." Andrea looked at me and then left. Seems like everyone was going. Even Jacqui, But not Shane. Even Merle, oh but not Shane.

It just annoyed me. I think he's just protecting Lori and Carl, but still. I walked up to Shane. "Have you decided to go and get 'er?"I said, he blushed slightly.

"Yeah, Gonna do it tonight." I nodded smiling as Shane looked back.

I ran up to the children playing.

"What ya doing there, Louis?" He looked up to me and said " It is a cat." Louis was a really great drawer. He had drew a very detailed cat that reminded me of one of my friends in middle school. She could always draw better than anyone.

Carl went over to Lori and Louis eventually played with Miranda. Leaving me with Sophia and Eliza. We ended up playing Hide and seek and in the end Eliza won. Sophia was rather quiet, And Eliza was a very chipper girl.

I sighed as I slowly crept around the fishing hole and took out my fishing rod I had borrowed from Dale, and sat quietly around the water-line.

It was peaceful. Surprisingly peaceful. I haven't felt that way in a long time, having to run for my life half the time. All the other times I've gone fishing, everyone was around. It may not be the safest idea, but I liked being alone. No walkers, No one. No one at all.

I liked it so much. Loved it.

It made me so happy, Being alone like this. I breathed in the nice water. I felt the wind blow through my soft short hair. My dress had flown through the wind along with my legs starting to shiver, only to feel small pellets of rain dropping down onto my hair.

I took my fishing rod and hauled it back, Walked back to my tent. I sighed before taking a nap.

I woke up to the sound of cheering. I yawned and slowly stretched into the air.

_They must be back._

* * *

_I sat at the fire next to Summer and Leon. I held her hand tightly as the fire reflected onto her beautiful blonde locks. I smiled knowing how pretty my daughter was, hoping I'd **NEVER **lose her. Leon sighed quietly next Melinda. Most of the group was getting drunk in the adults quarters but I had Summer and Leon didn't really want to drink. It was silent other than the cracking fire. Melinda's Brunette and blonde hair shimmered in the fire too. It was quite awkward._

_My long hair was put up in a ponytail. We sat silently. I hated silence with other people. I was a talker, for sure._

* * *

**WAS THIS SHORT? I can make them longer lol :3**


	3. Remember how it was?

**I have no idea, So here it is. **

* * *

_I slowly walked around the block. Neighbors usually questioned me. With my giant house, Giant personally. Small daughter. Life was too easy. My dress fell loose down on my knees. I looked around to see that people had been quiet. _

_I hated it. It made me feel unsafe. _

* * *

I yawned as I walked out of my tent. I saw greetings of Morales and his family, Amy and Andrea, And Dale... with everyone..

Then Shane asked a question I would also like to know.

"How'd ya'll get out of there, Anyway?"

"New guy got us out." Glenn answered.

"Crazy vato just got into town." Morales said quickly. "Hey helicopter boy! Come say hello!" He shouted.

I heard the truck's door slam shut as a new face walked out. "Guys a cop, like you." Morales said directed at Shane.

Shane, Lori and Carl looked at this man with wide eyes. I heard him mumble something whilst gesturing his hand. He slowly walked closer to the group as Carl ran towards him.

_Oh shit._ Carl screamed "Dad! Dad~!" _This was.. Rick. This was Rick. Shit Shit Shit. __Maybe he hasn't done it yet? _The small child hugged his father. Lori hugged him as well and gave a terrified look towards Shane. _Shit._

_In it all my husband was my peace, my daughter. Life was amazing. Too amazing to lose._

* * *

I ran across the open field straight across. I looked behind me for a split second, realizing what had happened. I felt a pain in my stomach realizing the bullet piercing through my flesh. "Mandy~!" I shouted, the tall woman looked down at me and grabbed me. She guided me further through the field until we reached the forest. We ran, when I couldn't walk. I fell to the muddy, forest floor as the grass tickled my body. The girly woman looked at me on the ground. She held my limp, almost lifeless body. I stared around me expecting something to change.

I heard Mandy crying, she was crying hard and she was probably forcing herself to continue. We made a swift turn and I fiddled with my light blue hair. I smiled lightly as I realized through all the pain and all the cruel walkers that were gonna dig up my grave and chew the flesh and organs straight from my body, I would be at peace.

"Taylor!" She said, waking me from my daze. I opened my mouth to speak, but all that came out was sob. I was suffering. Mandy ran another turn and we lost them.

She ran back across the field and put me in one of the leftover cars. I laid on the padded leather that soothed me. I looked at my hands that has been covered in blood. I kept sobbing, hearing her sob harder. I believe she was suffering more than me. It was so painful, Blood still gushing from my wound." Do... you remember? How... It was?" I asked under my breath. Mandy threw a tissue to me and I dabbed it only slightly, My body went numb. Then I fainted.

* * *

I sat quietly. Jayden sat next to me and Amanda sat next to him. Everyone sat there awkwardly. I grabbed my gun and left. I heard everyone call out my name desperately. Only one voice had made a flaw on me. "Stanley!" I turned around once before walking away from Jeanette. She started to cry, and I was willing to leave her. She was heaven, but I didn't want to die.

Everyone needs to defy and leave eventually. She will die here or leave like me. My black hair shimmering through the sun, I had left a camp that I thought was safe, That I cared for. I left... Just because I didn't like it? I felt my legs crumpling begging me to go back...

To accept my family. Just because I don't like that we have to kill to survive. To accept Jeanette back as my wife, even though what she had to do for those... Monsters! They were worse than the walkers but it wasn't necessary!

A tear fell down my eyes before I wiped it. They gave up, all except one.

Bai followed behind me, a knife and a small pistol.

She had left her wife to follow a man with no life, which she used to call a shame. I was just... It was unexpected. She seemed happy, never objected to murder.

I sighed. "We go now." She said. Bai couldn't speak English fluently. She had got here right before the apocalypse. Walkers on a plane, she always said. I still laughed every single time.

* * *

Shawn sat silently next to me. I laid my hands on my lap, in worry. "Are you.. Sure about this?"

"Yeah. It'll be fixed eventually."He said quietly. "We're all gonna be... Okay." He chuckled slightly. "Shawn... What if there is no cure? What if we have to.. put you down like my mom?" Shawn started to stare into fields.

"What if it's all a lie?" I said "What if it ain't that way?" I played with my dark, brown hair. Twirling it."What if he's wrong?"

I hugged him. "I don't want you to die. Beth doesn't want you to die. Annette, Maggie!" I started to cry, holding him tighter.

He blinked blankly. I felt his cold palms right where the flesh had torn off, over the bandage. "I think I'm gonna..." I looked up to him. "I think I'm gonna turn." He said flatly. My eyes turned watery, Holding him tighter.

"I'll be fine" he said, I forced a smile. A tear fell down my face quickly wiping it,I got up.

"I'mma go check on Annette." I said calming down, still my voice crackling. "She's got it worse than you." I kissed him lightly on the forehead, leaving him to his thoughts.

I opened the door, leaving the porch. I looked around the small room.

* * *

I walked behind the two small girls. Mika and Lizzie.

Ryan led us to a small abandoned fireplace. It was a good place to spend the night, But I saw how Ryan disapproved.

"What are we gonna do?" Mika said quietly in her girlish tone.

_Fake little brat._

"Lizzie, take this." Ryan said as he passed her a bag. "I'm gonna go and find a town. A small place, It says on the map. Lizzie make sure you don't leave the bag. Derick, I need you to watch the girls for me, make sure they don't go anywhere."

_Why does he have to leave me with the little girls? They'll just slow us down. We can feed them to the walkers. _

I nodded, hiding my anger. "Mika, Make sure that no walkers are around. If there is any, here is a note, leave it on a tree near here. Remember to tell Derick and Lizzie." He said handing his small eight year old a tiny piece of paper.

I sighed. Sitting on a log. Mika made her way towards me. "Derick, Look, I drew you!" She smiled. I forced a fake smile. She showed me the large dirty paper with a drawing forced onto it with a red pen.

_It's terrible. She needs drawing lessons. _

"It's... Nice. I like the hair." Mika smiled and walked away.

Lizzie sat there. It seemed she had lit the flames and killed a bug, she threw it into fire. Lizzie just watched it burn. _She enjoyed it._

_She's a sociopath._

* * *

I walked straight through the streets, Mike carrying Andre, Terry fallowing behind, Michonne leads. Michonne was the most prepared. She had a sword, and generally was better at surviving. "We're gonna need to go back, I'm running out of bullets." I said obnoxiously.

"We need to continue. We still have our normal weapons." Michonne spat. Her tone was much more harsh than I had realized.

"We can find a different group." Mike said, agreeing. "I knew a guy in that group who killed a child. Just a child." Mike said, I sighed as his expression saddened.

"A group that is close." Terry said. I fell silent. "How far is a next camp?" I said flatly, being defeated. "Just gettin' tired." I added.

Michonne stopped and turned towards me.

"Your gonna need a map. I need you to guide me. You said you were good at that." She said handing me a map. "We just crossed here, she said pointing to somewhere of the left of the map.

"Yea'" I said quietly.

I looked up for a moment. "Loot those cahs.' I ain't here all day."

I sat down trying to see where survivors.

Satisfied, I grabbed my pack. "We need tah' get movin'." I said, Terry walked over. "You got anything planned?"

"I've think I got some idea or so, bout' where we can go. Sure Andre 'll like it too, uh?" I said semi-loudly, directed to Andre and Mike.

* * *

"Disoriented. I guess that comes closest." Rick said, I held my legs tightly, my dress pressed harmfully around my waist.

"Fear, Confusion, all those thangs, but..." Lori ran her hand through Carl's hair, while cuddling into her family.

"Disoriented comes closest." He said.

"Words can be meager things." Dale added quietly. " Sometimes they fall short."

Everyone sat at the campfire. It just seemed right. I was tired, But I wanted to stay there.

"I felt like I've been ripped out of my life and put somewhere else." I shook my head silently. He had the right choice of words, I felt the same. "For a while I thought I was in some, coma dream." Rick said, I felt he'd fit in perfectly. Just like me.

"Something I might not wake up from, ever." Rick stated, Carl quietly said "Mom said you died."

"She had every reason to believe that, don't you ever doubt it."

There was a short pause before Lori continued the chat. "When things started to get really bad, they told me they were going to medevac you and the other patients to Atlanta." Lori said, everyone fell silent whilst she continued. "... And it never happened."

"Well I'm not surprised after Atlanta fell." Rick said.

"Yeah," Lori whispered. It was so quiet everyone could still hear her.

"And from the look of that hospital it was over run." I sighed. "Looks don't deceive. I barely got them out," Shane said still remaining a trail of quiet whispers.

"You know?" he added.

"I can't tell you how grateful I am to you, Shane. I can't begin to explain it." Rick said, his blue eyes directed at Shane. "There goes those words falling short again. Paltry things. " Dale said, looking around.

The fire crackled as my eyes focused on Ed.

"Hey Ed, You wanna rethink that log?" Shane said.

"Its cold, Man." Ed said, with his natural angry voice, soft.

Andrea and Amy looked his way, I walked away hearing "Cold doesn't change the rules, Does it?" In the background as I walked to the small tent I called my own. It was by the fishing hole, I liked it there ever since I got here.

I saw T-dog walk to his tent. I waved and continued on. It was more like I _crept_ to my tent. I was fairly slow when I wanted to be.

I changed into light blue track pants and an old shirt. I yawned and sat for a moment.

I stared into the walls of my tent, then slowly tucked myself in. I looked around the tent and forced my eyes shut. I tried to fall asleep peacefully, but never did. I didn't think anyone did.

* * *

I stretched as I woke up. Morning smells of death and despair and laundry amid the horrible scent of

My dirty tent.

I changed into my loose shirt and some jeans. Normal shoes and normal hair, I walked out. I looked around, basic day. "Morning." I said to T-dog as he passed by. My tent wasn't near everyone else's, But T-dog's was closest.

I walked over_(after at least 20 "Good mornings")_ to play with Carl, Sophia and Jacqui. The kids were playing happily before I heard a sound. "Uh, can you guys stay right here?" I said quietly, The kids and the grown woman followed anyways, I looked over to see a walker chewing on a dead animal, It continued acting like we weren't there. The walker tore the flesh and skin straight off the poor discarded deer's neck.

I covered my mouth and backed up as the kids yelled loudly. I ran the opposite way with Jacqui and the kids. Everyone ran towards the noise, As the parents made sure their children were okay.

I heard the men grunt even though I covered my ears and shut my eyes. I opened them after the walker was down and ran my fingers through my hair nervously. I walked over to the walker.

_Heheh, walking to walkers._

I stood next to Amy and Andrea still holding my mouth in surprise.

Jim backed up.

"This is the first one we've had up here." Dale said, his voice shaky and fragile. "They never come this far up the mountain."

They all breathed heavily and fell silent. "Well their running out of food in the city. That's what." Jim answered.

The leaves rustled as Andrea guarded Amy, I crossed my arms and took a step back.

Shane readied his gun.

A familiar face walked out of the forest.

It was just Daryl.

* * *

_I yawned in my large bed to surprise, Leon wasn't there. I stretched and quickly got up and out, making the bed as I left._

_Still in my pajama's I walked down the stairs. Summer wasn't there either._

_I looked around, shocked. I checked the time on the clock next to the stove. _

_"Already to school and already to work." I said to myself._

_I took the pancake batter I had all stored up and made myself a hell of a blueberry plus vanilla pancake._

_I sighed._

* * *

I kept washing the clothes whilst chatting with the girls. I glanced over to Shane playing with Carl. I sighed happily.

"Can someone explain to me how all the women wound up doing all the Hattie McDaniel work?" Jacqui said.

"The world ended, didn't you get the memo?" Amy answered.

"Its just the way it is." Carol added, in her gentle voice.

"Shouldn't be the way it is." I said, more angrily than I had intended.

I scrubbed the small t-shirt that I assumed belonged to Carl or Louis.

"I do miss my maytag." Carol said.

"I miss my Benz, My SAT NAV." Andrea said, folding a blue shirt.

"I miss my coffee maker, with that dual filter and built-in-grinder, Honey." Jacqui said.

"My computer" Amy said.

"And texting..."

"I miss my Pancakes."

Andrea smiled "I miss my viberator."

"Ohh"

Amy laughed quietly.

"Oh my god,"

"Me too." Carol said.

We all broke into uncontrollable laughter.

Ed approached. "What's so funny, ladies?"

"Just swapping war stories, Ed." Andrea said. "Yeah." Still a big grin on her face.

Ed studied us closely.

"Problem, Ed?" Andrea said, I looked at her worriedly. Ed was a.. Mean guy.

"Nothin' that concerns you."

"We're sorry." I said I felt as if invisible walls were closing in on us, And I just felt the need to apologize.

Andrea raised her eyebrow towards me.

"You oughta' focus on your work. This ain't no comedy club." I nodded before turning back around. I felt Andrea was slightly annoyed by this.

I gazed over to see Lori arguing with Shane.

We all remained silent.

"Ed tell you what-"

"Andrea." I said, angrily. She ignored me.

"You don't like how your laundry is done, You are welcome to pitch in and do it yourself. Here." She handed him a cloth just for him to throw it back in her face. "Oh!"

"It ain't my job, missy." Ed spat.

"Andrea, Don't-" Carol pleaded.

"What is your job, Ed?"

"Andrea." I repeated.

"Sitting on your ass smoking cigarettes?" Andrea snapped.

"Sure as hell not listening to uppity smart ass bitch." Ed swore.

"That's enough" I said quietly.

"Tell you what- Com'on lets go." He gestured towards Carol, I sighed lightly.

"I don't think she needs to go anywhere with you, Ed."

"Andrea." I said for the third time.

"And I say its none of your business. Come on now." He said, flicking his cigarette.

"Carol." Andrea looked to the woman walking towards her husband.

"Andrea please, It doesn't matter."

"Ey', Don't think I won't knock you on your ass, Just because your some collage-educated cooze." Ed said staring deeply into Andrea's eyes.

She gasped looking towards Carol again.

"Now you come on now, or you're gonna regret it later." Ed said aggressively.

I remained silent.

"So she could show up with fresh bruises, Ed?" Jacqui interrupted. "Yeah we've seen them."

Ed just chuckled.

"Yeah, well stay out of this. Com'on let's go." I got up.

"You know what, this ain't none of y'alls business." Ed said.

"You don't wanna keep prodding the bull here, Now I am done talking." Ed said angrily. He kinda reminded me of the hulk.

"No, No, Carol You don't have-" Carol muttered something repeatedly.

"You don't tell me what! I tell you what!" Ed shouted at the women. I just stood there in shock, then I walked forward with the girls.

He slapped Carol straight in the face, I caught her from falling to the ground. We all started screaming and yelling-

It all happened too fast.

Shane grabbed Ed and brought him straight to the ground, me and Amy comforted Carol as she cried. Shane kept punching him and he was bleeding... _Oh god. _I watched as Shane just kept.. Punching him and punching him. He was bleeding like a walker.

"Shane!" I yelled along with the other girls.

"You put your hands on your wife- Your little girl, anyone else in this camp, I will not stop, Okay? I will not stop." Ed muttered yes.

"I will beat you to death Ed" Carol kept crying. Shane kicked him one more time and Carol came staggering towards him apologizing.

I just stared.

* * *

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! KTHXBAI**


	4. Chapter 3, Mainly dead

"Do you need help digging?" I asked shyly. Jim had dug for about 2 hours.

"Yes that's fine." He said with a hint of anger in his voice. Jim was always so sweet. I had never seen him like this.

"Am I bothering you? I can go if you want me to." I said quietly. He would have loved Summer. Shy, girl. He was shy. She would have liked him.

I had gotten a head ache.

"That's fine."

"Okay."

I quickly grabbed the small shovel that I had in my dirty, dirty, dirty tent for some reason. It stained from blood and rust. I had only used it once, for a trip. I haven't been on one since.

I kept digging for a while. Down, dirt, up, throw, down, dirt.

"Why are we digging?" He didn't respond. He only looked at me for a mere second. Down, dirt, up, throw, down, dirt.

"I think I'm gonna go down now."

"Yes that's fine." He answered everything like that. It just... He was like a broken record. Never got to the next note. Just dug, and dug and _Yes that's fine! _I was really worried. I usually didn't pay much attention to Jim, but maybe he did this every what-ever-the-hell-day-it-was.

I laid the shovel down. It was quite anti-climatic. I stood for a moment listening to him mumble. I stretched my arms. I walked on the dirty, rough path that had formed with footprints. My feet ached inside the tiny sneakers I managed to grab in a supply run with my old camp.

Seeing Andrea and Amy on the boat talking about something, anything, made me want to talk to a sister. I didn't ever have one. I kept thinking about that one time my mother was pregnant, but she lost it.

I sat quietly with the rest of the camp for a while. I stayed silent and enjoyed just sometimes letting out chuckles. This group was amazing, I know people don't have fishing holes or deer or.. Daryl. My life felt free and loose and.. It was perfect.

We laughed a bit and giggled and all that good stuff. Life was okay here. It was a cliché thing to think, that we could make this permanent. A home.

Andrea and Amy came strutting through the camp with a load of fishes.

"Oh, baby will you look at that?" Morales giggled. "Hey check it out." Morales was a nice man. He had always been nice to me, at least.

He laughed gleefully. "Ladies, Because of you, My children will eat tonight." Morales exclaimed.

Lori simply clapped and Carol kept sewing and gave a friendly smile. "Thank you." Morales said, still blissful.

"Thank Dale. His canoe and gear." Andrea said with her usual bright smile.

"Mom look, look at all the fish!" The small boy smiled.

Morales put the fish up close to Lori's face and she giggled.

Her wide smile grew. "Thank you." I chuckled with Lori.

"Woah..." Carl kept his gaze towards the defeated, dead fish.

"Yeah woah, where did you two learn to do that?"

"Yeah..?" I said quietly.

"Our dad." Amy answered smiling next to her older sister. The two looked like sisters. They just fit so well together as family.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Carl smiled lightly. I was happy some children wanted to learn. Summer always protested against anything but computer. It was strange, I don't remember being that way. I shook the thoughts of my earlier small child. I felt like bawling my eyes out, but my eyes never became watery.

"Sure!" Amy smiled. "We'll teach you all about nail knots and stuff." Andrea looked towards her sister, still smiling.

"If that's okay."

"You won't catch me arguing." Lori said happily.

"Hey Dale, when's the last time you oiled those reels? There a disgrace." Andrea said softly, my attention focused on the bearded man.

"I uh-" Dale said uneasily. "I don't want to alarm anyone, but we may have a bit of a problem." Dale said looking towards the group, then pointing. I adjusted uncomfortably in my seat, knowing what he was mentioning, I didn't say anything.

We travelled up there, I stood nervously. "Hey Jim," Shane suddenly spoke up. Jim just kept digging and was much more aggressive since the last time I saw him. " Jim, why don't you hold up, alright? Just give me a second here, please?" Shane said looking at the man digging, sweating, digging, sweating more digging. "What do you want?" Jim wiped the sweat off his forehead. "We're all just a little concerned, man. That's all." Shane confronted.

"Dale says you've been out here for hours." Morales said quickly.

"So?"

"So why are you digging?" Shane stood, holding his belt. "Are you heading to China, Jim?" Shane gave a sarcastic smile, I felt like he would had rubbed his head like always if Jim hadn't spoken.

He didn't give a _Yes that's fine!_

"What does it matter? I'm not hurting anyone." Jim said, awkwardly smiling. I smiled to. It was silly. When he smiled, I felt like smiling.

He continued digging. "Yeah maybe yourself, Its 100 degrees today, you can't keep this up." Dale said, holding his gun strap. I don't know why I noticed things like this.

"Sure I can! Watch me!" Jim said, My smile faded. Jim dug and kept digging followed by some more digging. Lori blurted out. "Their not going to say it, so I will. You're scaring people." I felt my stomach tighten. "Your scaring my son and Carol's daughter."

"They got nothing to be scared of." Jim said breathing heavily. "I mean, what the hell people, I'm here all by myself. Why don't you all just go and leave me the hell alone?" I looked at the man worriedly, and just stood quietly. "We think that you need to take a break, okay?" I sighed. Jim had just become angry. I felt as if this **was **going to be a problem.

"Why don't you go in the shade? Get some food maybe. I'll tell you what- Maybe in a little bit I'll come out here and help you myself." Jim just kept digging.

"Why don't you go ahead and give me that shovel?" Shane said lightly at the fragile man.

"Or what?"

"There is no or what."

* * *

"Jim just give me the shovel okay-" Jim swung and Shane ducked and dashed at him quickly tackling the man to the ground. "Okay shh- shh-"

"You got no right!" Jim screamed. I stared at the man still and silent. "Stop shh-" Jim squirmed around screaming and yelling. "Jim just stop it- Hey hey hey hey!" Shane cuffed the squealing man, I just stood in terror.

"Jim! Jim, nobody is going to hurt you." Shane looked at the man. "You hear me? You hear me? Jim, nobody is going to hurt you, okay?"

"That's a lie, that's the biggest lie there has ever been." Jim said, having calmed down. "I told that to my wife and my two boys." I could barely hear him, he spoke so quietly. "I said it a one hundred times it didn't matter." I knew he could break out into tears at any second, yet I only stood and watched.

"They came out of nowhere, there were dozens of 'em." He said with a short pause. "Just pulled them right outta my hands."

"The only reason I got away was 'cause the dead were too busy eating my family." After that sentence we remained silent and stood still.

I looked at him, I wanted to give him a hug. He had been through too much, and I had lost my family too, but at least I didn't get to see Leon turn.

I hope he didn't see them again.

* * *

Michonne sat, silently. This place was nice, yes. We could stay here for a while, but only for a while.

We sat in silence. Her stare pierced into my soul, and broke when she looked at Andre. "Why are we here? Shoulda went with the men!" I got up from my seat, grabbing my knife. Andre looked around confused, Michonne babied and bounced him. " You have ah sword, let's go! They can't handle it on their own!"

There goes the piercing again. I realized what she was getting at. "I'm goin' and ya can't stop me." I looked at child, sighed and walked off. I heard a foot steps fallow behind me. I just kept going, not bothering to look behind me. I felt the cold ground tickle the bottom of my shoes. I felt my feet stop in mid place, reveal the secret I had kept. My legs forced me to stop walking and my head forced me to turn. The emptiness of the stare that Michonne still held at me, Felt as if no one was there. I lips quivered, but still managed to pop out the words I refused to say. "Terry and Mike." Michonne kept her blank stare strong, now filled with a hint of anger, at most. "Are... Terry an' Mike are on drugs." Michonne looked at me with a slightly different glare. Then broke the tenseness with her tears, looking up at the sky. "I know." Michonne simply looked down as she didn't want to meet my gaze. "They were off it for a while. Kept it away from them, kept them safe. I knew. I knew it all along. I never thought they'd be on it again." Michonne fell fragile to this statement. Her voice cracked like it was a candy cane being thrown onto a piece of hard, hard wood.

"I'm sorry."

"Ya lied." I spoke up, I felt hurt by this sudden statement. I had begun to tear up as well.

"Ya said you would neva lie to me! Yah lied!" I yelled angrily. " Why! Would ya do this to me?"

I looked around to the staggering corpses that had made their way over here.

Yet I never even flinched. "Keep it down."

"Yah fucking lied, mate!"

"Victoria!"

I ran the other way hearing slashes in cuts, knowing now I looked like a baby. Hearing cries from a baby, I was not even affected. She should have told me. She knows what I have been through. I'll just fade if the world is dead. Liars. I felt like razor blades were sharp into my skull. My mind had been as if it tore into two. An axe thrown under my neck, My head falling to the ground. My arms being severed too. One of my legs. As I was limping for my life. Crawling on the ground, slowly and painfully bleeding to my demise. Yet my watery tears like blood falling from my neck. My eyes. My eyes, they hurt too. All the blood flowing from my eyes were watching as my guts were torn and severed. My intestine spilling on the floor in a gore mess.

Yet that was just me.

* * *

I sat quietly, looking at the others working. My floral dress felt tight around my waist. I was lucky to pack everything from my closet. Put it in the camp. The Car. The new Camp. I just loved dresses. The camp was quiet now, exceptions for the clicking and clanking and poof of dust. My mind fell back into the task. I folded my dress perfectly and evenly. It needed to be ironed a bit more, not that it mattered. The silky dress felt nice being so warm. Warm like the warm air from the fire.

Amy sat next to me. Folding one of her pairs of leggings. I never usually heard much from her. "So what was your little girls name? If you don't mind me asking." She piped up suddenly. It had confused me how much she cared about something dead. "What?"

"You mentioned having a little girl." I smiled. She returned the favour. "Summer." My answer my her sigh. "Oh summer. That reminds me when I was eight years old." The grin widened between us. " Andrea was in college and I... " Her smile faded, but quickly reappeared. "I used to send her messages. Asking her questions I learned in school. She would always reply. It's how I learned. It's how we knew so much about each other. Then school came back again, and we didn't really do it as much." Her story amused me. We both broke the tiny moment of silence with giggling turning through to laughter. Calming down, Her grin silenced, but mine stayed.

"Why are you so happy?" She said, her smile weak. "Well, None of us are gonna die." Amy tilted her head, her smile vanishing. "I swear to lord itself, if there is someone up there we are not gonna die. My little girl, gave me hope but I'm regaining it and I know that to whatever is up there, it will protect us. We will always, always be safe." Amy looked at me with a sad look. "... and everyone who did die, isn't from this-" I cut her off in mid sentence. "Don't use that argument. We will always be safe. The ones before us, God or not, were weak and foolish or brave. My husband died of... He died protecting me. He was brave. My mother died, trying to reason with those goddamn awful things. She was foolish. As I'd hate to admit it, my daughter died going out of the car. Looking for me, just running, either way she should have listened. Unless there were thousands she should have stayed. She was weak. I know that. This group has survived this long, and I for goddamn sure I'm not losing anyone else." Silence began to flow. Seems as if the hole camp was silent. "Yeah. I agree."

"My dad was brave." I smiled. She got up fixing the tables. "I uh.. Built up the rocks all around. See? So the flames can be higher and have em' hidden." Morales spoke up, giving his usually perky attitude. sometimes it annoyed me.

* * *

"Could you pass the fish please?" Little Sophia spoke up. The campfire every night now was weird. I wasn't used to it. Carol quickly gave her small daughter a plate with a simple second. "Man o' man, that's good." Shane said quietly, in a normal hushed tone around the fire. " I missed this." He added, I felt uncomfortable around them all now. I felt like some sorry excuse for a survivor. I never went on runs, or anything. Just sat here.

"I gotta ask you man, It's been driving me crazy." Morales piped up. I looked up.

"What?" Dale answered quickly.

"That watch." Oh, I understood it was perfectly clear.

"What's wrong with my watch?" Dale had a grin on his face. My smile grew when I found another story in his face. That old man wasn't a puzzle, we always heard it. I usually didn't mind. It was nice to hear those stories. How things where.

"I see you, everyday, at the same time, Winding that thing." Andrea poked her finger up, I felt she agreed. "Like a village priest, saying mass." Morales finished. "I've wondered this myself." Jacqui smiled with her big white teeth. "I have too" I looked around adding this. "I'm missing the point" Dale said again, still brightly grinning.

* * *

**I've stopped writing this because I'm not good enough. Once I am done right a story with only oc's, I will have better knowledge. So that is when I will continue.**


End file.
